The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibrocartilaginous bodies. Various spinal disorders may cause the spine to become misaligned, curved, and/or twisted or result in fractured and/or compressed vertebrae. It is often necessary to surgically correct these spinal disorders.
The spine includes seven cervical (neck) vertebrae, twelve thoracic (chest) vertebrae, five lumbar (lower back) vertebrae, and the fused vertebrae in the sacrum and coccyx that help to form the hip region. While the shapes of individual vertebrae differ among these regions, each is essentially a short hollow shaft containing the bundle of nerves known as the spinal cord. Individual nerves, such as those carrying messages to the arms or legs, enter and exit the spinal cord through gaps between vertebrae.
The spinal disks act as shock absorbers, cushioning the spine, and preventing individual bones from contacting each other. Disks also help to hold the vertebrae together. The weight of the upper body is transferred through the spine to the hips and the legs. The spine is held upright through the work of the back muscles, which are attached to the vertebrae. While the normal spine has no side-to-side curve, it does have a series of front-to-back curves, giving it a gentle “S” shape. If the proper shaping and/or curvature are not present due to scoliosis, neuromuscular disease, cerebral palsy, or other disorder, it may be necessary to straighten or adjust the spine into a proper curvature.
Generally the correct curvature is obtained by manipulating the vertebrae into their proper position and securing that position with a rigid system of screws, rods, intervertebral spaces, and/or plates. The various components of the system may be surgically inserted through open or minimally invasive surgeries. The components may also be inserted through various approaches to the spine including anterior, lateral, and posterior approaches and others in between.
Spinal fixation systems may be used in surgery to align, adjust, and/or fix portions of the spinal column, i.e., vertebrae, in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other. Many spinal fixation systems employ a spinal fixation rod for supporting the spine and for properly positioning components of the spine for various treatment purposes. Vertebral anchors, comprising pins, bolts, screws, and hooks, engage the vertebrae and connect the fixation rod to different vertebrae. The size, length, and shape of the cylindrical rod depend on the size, number, and position of the vertebrae to be held in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other by the apparatus.
During spinal surgery, a surgeon first exposes the spine posterior and attaches the vertebral anchors to selected vertebrae of the spine. The surgeon then inserts a properly shaped spinal rod into rod-receiving portions of the vertebral anchors to connect the selected vertebrae, thereby fixing the relative positions of the vertebrae. Generally, a controlled mechanical force is required to bring together the spinal rod and a spinal implant, such as the vertebral anchors, in a convenient manner. After insertion, a surgeon must insert a locking mechanism, such as a set screw, into the vertebral anchor to lock the spinal rod to the implant after the force for inserting the rod is removed.
In some surgeries, the surgeon may utilize a minimally invasive approach in which small incisions are made and through which the screws and rods are inserted. Often the stabilization rods may inserted through one of the surgical entry points used to insert a screw. Accurate and precise placement of the stabilization rod in the receivers of the screws may be difficult to achieve. Due to the minimally invasive approach, the rod may require adjustment in situ. The present invention attempts to solve these problems as well as others.